Raditz returns
by dragonsclaw9
Summary: it is a normal day, everyone gathering at gokus for a picnic when they get an unexpected guest
1. fishing trip

"Daddy! Daddy, I got it!" yelled Goten, lifting up a fish twice as big as the one Goku caught.

"Hey i think your fish could feed every one. Lets go show your mother! She'll love it." Said Goku.

"Ya think?" asked Goten.

"I know!"said Goku.

at home

"Chi Chi, Goten got a huge fish you gotta come see!" Yelled Goku as he entered his house with muddy shoes.

"GOKU! Your shoes are getting the carpet dirty! I just cleaned the carpet." said Chi Chi dissapointedly.

"Um sorry... but you gotta see the fish Goten caught!"

Chi Chi went outside to see a fish almost as big as their house.

"Thats great how are we gunna cook it?" Asked Chi Chi.

"I know we can invite trunks over and have a cook out!" Said Goten.

"Hey while we are at it why don't we invite Piccolo, Tein, Chaotzu, Vegeta, Dende, Krillin, and Yamcha! But we don't have enough food yet. Chi Chi go to the store get plenty of soda and chips. GOHAN..." Ordered Goku.

"Goku! I cant go to the store if I dont have a car!" Yelled Chi Chi, Goku puts his hand on his head a laughs, "Goku why I'm gunna k..."

"Yeah dad?" said Gohan peaking his head out the door way.

"You, me, and Goten have to go and fish so we can have a cook out."

"But dad this girl and I are going..." Said Gohan.

"Well bring her here"Said Goku.

"Then you can't do anything... well unnatural for a normal person okay!"Said Gohan.

"But..." Complained Goku.

"GOKU! Gohan has a date and if he is bringing her here then we are all gunna look and behave well!" Said Chi Chi in an aggressive voice.

"Gohan has a date, gohan has a date, gohan has a date!" said Goten.

"Goten , stop." Ordered ChiChi.

"ITS NOT A DATE!" Yelled Gohan.

"I don't have to wear a suit do I" Said Gokuin a winey voice.

"We'll see, now hurry up and go get some fish I'll have gohan run to the store for me, then when his date gets here he won't smell like fish girls dont like it when boys smell." Said Chi Chi in a snotty voice, and Goku looked at her in a confused manner

"Its okay I'm a better fisher anyways." Said Goten sticking out his tounge at Gohan.

"But Chi Chi..." Started Goku.

"Hurry, I'm calling bulma now!" Said Chi Chi.

"Ah! Hurry Goten we got fish to catch!" Said Goku as he started to take off, and Goten ran after his father and jumped into the air and started flying towards the lake.


	2. hello brother

The Breif's house

"Uh huh, uh huh, okay, we'll be there in two hours" Said Bulma. She hung up the phone and called for Vegeta her lovely husband.

"What do you want woman?"(or not so lovely) Said Vegeta.

"In two hours we are gunna go to Goku's for a cook-out I want you to go get Trunks and give him a bath." Said Bulma.

"What do i look like to you a nanny!" Said Vegeta in a grumpy vioice,"You do it!"

"NOW!" Yelled Bulma,

"Shit!" Said Vegeta as he flew out to go get Trunks.

Sure enough he found him playing in the mud throwing it at one of bulmas secretary's cars. He landed behind Trunks and Trunks turned around slowly looking up at his father peering at him, he quickly hid the mud ball behind his back and smiled an even bigger smile confirming just how guilty he was.

"Hi dad." Said Trunks in a hoarse voice.

"We are going to Kakarots house in a couple of hours," Said Vegeta.

"Really!" Said Trunks in an excited voice then he hung his head low and in a quite voice you could hear him say, "What am I supposed to do for a couple of hours!"

"Take a bath," Said Vegeta in a loud voice. When suddenly trunks took off, and since Vegeta had his eyes closed he didn't notice, but shortly after not hearing his son complain the way he usually does. He opened his eyes and noticed... Trunks flew away! He leaped into the air and took off after his son, and caught up to him quite easily and grabbed him by the back of his shirt and headed for home, with Trunks complaining the whole way.

"Get down there!" Said Vegeta trying to push Trunks's head under the water.(I thought I'd add a lil humor.)

"Nooooooo!" Said Trunks struggling to breath finally Trunks strength gave way to his fathers and Vegeta repeatedly dunked Trunks underwater.

"Why wont the dirt come off?" Said Vegeta in an angry voice,"Ha ha I got another idea."

"Dad this is really cold!" Said Trunk shivering as the cold water from the hose hit his bare stomach.

"Damn it still won't come off. How does your mother do it?" Said Vegeta.

"Like this!" Said Trunks as he walked in to the bathroom ploped in the nice warm water and grabbed the bar of soap and a washrag and cleaned himself.

"Oh' well I'm pretty sure if I wouldda borrowed your mothers car and went into the car wash with you on top you wouldda gotten claen right?" Murmmerd Vegeta.

"YOUR INSANE!" Screamed Trunks, "Haven't you ever taken a bath!"

"No! Real men take showers," Said Vegeta in a snotty voice,"All I have to do in the shower is wait for it to come off and wash my hair."

Meanwhile at the lake

"Dad i got another one!"Yelled Goten.

"Good put it with the rest!"Said Goku as Goten threw the fish over by at least 9 more of the huge fish,"I think we got enough don't you?"

"Ya, lets go home and see if any one's there yet."Said Goten as he jumped into the air with about 5 fish by the rear fin.

Sure enough when they got there Piccolo was already there as by the looks of it, Chi Chi made him help get every thing ready for when everyone else came.

"Piccolo!" Said Goku in an excited voice, as he dropped the fish he had and went over to his green friend, " I thought it'd take you longer to get down here than just an hour! But i am glad you are hear early, and by the looks of it so is Chi Chi,"

"Ya well I thought every one would be here a lil early for a reunion but I got stuck helping your wife." Said Piccolo, with a not so happy tone to his voice.

An hour later

"Hey Vegeta, hey Bulma, oh Trunks you look so cute," Said Chi Chi as the trio got out of the capsule corp car.

"Oh Chi Chi today Vegeta did the darndest thing."Said Bulma with a smirk on her face, looking towards vegeta and noticing he was walking off to talk to Goku

"Really? What?" Asked Chi Chi with sarcastic eargerness in her voice.

"He gave Trunks a bath!"

The two laughed so hard tears began to form at the sides of their eyes.

"Women. I hate them."Said Vegeta glanceing back at the two.

"Then why did you marry one?" said Piccolo

"It was against my will!"Said Vegeta

"Sure it was!" Said Goku laughing at the fact that vegeta still blushes when bulma picks trunks up in front of him(if you catch my drift).

"Hey Goten you stink!"Said Trunks.

"Ya I was fishing an hour ago." Said Goten.

"Wwhat your mom didn't make you take a bath!"

"Nope but your mom made you ha ha!"and with that Trunks leaped on to Goten and the boys began their daily rough houseing.

A few min. later Goten and Trunks stoped wrestling and looked in to the sky and Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo looked into the sky and Bulma and Chi Chi went on with their gossip. Everybody else was coming. Once their feet touched the ground they began greeting their long lost friends.

" Well lets chow down," Said Goku with a grin on his face looking at the huge roasted fish in front of him.

"Wait!" Said Gohan running out of the house, "Videl isn't here yet!"

"But I wanna eat now!" Said Goku in a whiney voice.

"Goku if Gohan's girlfriend isn't here yet then we can wait" Said Chi Chi in a grumpy voice. shortly afterwards Videl arrived flying of course.

"Hey, Gohan she can fly! Why wont you let me do it too?"Said Goku whineing.

"Honestly Goku..."said ChiChi with her hand on her forhead

"Well lets dig in!"Said Krillin

Finnally everyone got to eat. Gohan stared at his brother and father sitting accross from him eating like they'd never been fed. Videl just laughed but Gohan couldn't help but blush at the sight of everything being eagerly consumed by his family and friends.

"I got dibs on the last fish."said Goku raising his hand and slaming it down on where the last peice was,"Hey where did it go?"He said as he looked under the table.Gohan became even more embarrased.

" Kakarot, you are even more stupid then when we last met!" said a deep voice frome above.


	3. sibling rivalry

Slowly Goku raised his head only to see exactly what he wasn't expecting, Raditz.

"How?..." was the only word that could come out of Piccolo's mouth as he glaired at him in awe. He vaguely remembered distroying him many years backwith Goku right behind him.

"So little brother aren't you going to introduce me?" said Raditz with a smirk on his face.

"We know who you are, son of Bardock!" Yelled Vegeta.

"Ha how pathetic the prince of the saiyan race getting mushy when his race is dieing, yes pathetic is jus the word i'm looking for that describes you well Vegeta."said Raditz, "Ha Goku! you even had another child as i recall i took youre other one and he was about the right age." said Raditz putting his hand on Gotens head.

"How did you come back? Piccolo and I killed you!" said Goku

"You're green friend already asked that!" said raditz walking towards Chi Chi and putting his hand on her cheek,"My what a pretty wife you have here, little brother."

"Don't touch her!" yelled Goku as he turned Super Saiyan.

"ah ah ah." said raditz." it'd be a shame to have to smash her pretty littl face in my hand now wouldn't it."

"get your hands off of me!" screamed chi Chi reaching for the spatula, and proceeding to hit him over the face.

"my Goku she is a snotty one she is." said raditz very pissed off

"tell us how did you come back to life?" said goku in a clam voice

"our father"said raditz looking up at goku. "Yes goku hes alive and well he heard about my death from someone and he found a witch that would easily bring me back to life, a very beautiful witch might i add not like your wife."

"but i have come for a different reason."

"whats that?" asked Piccolo.

"for a simple fight."

"what?" asked Goku.

"thats right i want to prove that i am better than you once and for all and this time your friends cant help you unlike last time." said raditz.

"then i fight your wife." said raditz as he noticed goku was thinking about it he didn't think that he'd really kill his wife

"i dunno Chi Chi could really lay him out if ya think about it."

" thats it said raditz if you don't ill kill the pip sqeeks!" he said as he aimed a enery ball right at goten and trunks

" okay okay meet me in an hour up by the mountains."

"no now!" said radits as he attacked goku, punch after punch kick after kick.block after block after block the two titans battled it out until... an unknown unhidden energy familiar but unfamiliar came rushing towards themthe two fighters were to involved to notice but the entire group looked for the source but they couldn't see anything.

As the two brothers shot energy beams at eachother the source of the energy jumped at the meeting place of the beams and fully blocked the attacks. who is this warrior? WHA...? HOW..? OH MY...! IT IS! IT'S...


	4. my savior

"Damn!" said Raditz under his voice.

"Wow, you look familiar, have I seen you some where?" said Goku.

"Hey I smell fish!" said the stranger.

"We just put some more out to cook, if you wan't some come down here and behave yourselves, all of you!" Chi Chi said looking at the man, her husband, and the rest of the warriors."Gohan I need you to go to the store and get some more soda and... some chips, that sounds good, hurry back!"

"Daddy who is this?" said Goten looking at their new guest."He looks like you."

"I dunno yet son" said Goku.

"You don't remember?" said the stranger.

"Remember what?"

"He hit his head father." said Raditz.

"Ha ha, Kakarot you never cease to amaze me my boy! I am your father Bardock." said Gokus father. (ya knew it was him after "Daddy who is this?" said Goten looking at their new guest."He looks like you." thing right?)

"What? Goku why didn't you tell me? Wait! you told me your father was dead. I'm so confused." said Chi Chi.

"I was dead until my son, Raditz, revived me useing these Dragonballs, I think their called, then when he died I just went to a witch. I mean I didn't know what they looked like!" said Bardock babbling.

"They look like this." said Bulma holding one out.

"Wow, so they are as I heard, a sight to behold." said Bardock.

"Yes the Dragonballs are quite magnificent." said Bulma.

"No, I wasn't talking about the Dragonballs I was talking about earth women." he said staring at Bulma and Chi Chi.

"Wait just a second that's my wife!" said Vegeta with his fist in a ball.

"Ha ha, this is a day of surprises Vegeta, the saiyan prince, alive! I thought you died a long time ago." said Bardock laughing.

"So dad I better introduce eveyone. Everyone this is my father Bardock, and dad this is Piccolo he's a Namek we've been friends a long time. This one is Dende he guards the watch tower he had someone else watch it so he could come, he's a Namek too. Tein and Chaotzu they're best buddies you'll never see one without the other he he ha ha, and you know Vegeta. Krillin, my best friend I've known him ever since I was a kid, and Yamcha he's an old friend too."said Goku pointing to everyone as he said their names."This is Chi Chi my wife and thats my son Goten my other son, Gohan, is out at the store and this is another friend I've known since I was a kid, Bulma..."

"Yes and this is our son Trunks," said Vegeta putting his son in Bardocks face."Mine, and Bulama, my wifes, son."

"Hey your Good sports aren't ya kids?" said Bardock kneeling down to Goten and Trunks height.

"Uh huh!" said Goten and Trunks nodding their heads up and down.

"How about we go and train while we wait for food."

"Yeah!"

"If you lovely ladys don't mind?"

"Oh no not at all." said Chi Chi and Bulma, blushing.Soon after Bardock and the two boys flew into the sky and started training.

"Oh brother." Whispered a voice from behind Goku. The next thing Goku knew he was put in a head lock and once again Raditz was going to kill him! Goku couldn't move as he was being drug away from anyone who could help him. His elder brother has work hard to become stronger and he prevailed. His power was emense, and there was nothing anyone could do. Finally Goku understood why no one sensed him comeing before, the witch that had resurected him made it impossible for anyone to sense his power, and with no one to help him he would certainly die! Goku could feel his life slipping away, the lack of oxygen was literally killing him. Is this where he was going to die at the hands of his brother?

Right when Goku belived that he was truly going to die, a huge muscular arm came flying out of no where and hit Raditz. It knocked him out, when goku looked up to see his savior...


	5. who?

As a large fist whiped past Goku and hit Raditz in the face, Goku got his first breath for what seemed years. He looked up, "Thanks Vegeta, I owe you one." said Goku standing up, "Boy Vegeta you sure did get tall fast." He looked up at the saiyan warrior who now had a half a foot on him.

"Vegeta! Where?" said Vegeta. His voice was way deeper than it was when he was showing Bardock Trunks.

"C'mon don't play games I just got the wind strangled outta me."

" Goku! where are you?" yelled Chi Chi

"I'm over here." could you go to Roshi's house and get him, I forgot to call him and he can't fly." yelled Chi Chi.

"Sure!" said Goku with a smile on his face, "C'mon Vegeta you can come with me."

"Uhh.. okay." said Vegeta in his new deep voice, as he took off.

As they are flying

"How did you see Raditz and me?" asked Goku.

" I looked down." he said in an obviuos voice.

"I thought you were with Bulma."

"Who?"

"Your wife."

"I'm married!" yelled Vegeta.

"Yeah and you got a kid."

"How! Wouldn't I know?"

"You were just showing him to Bardock earlier. Somethings different about you."

Once they get back and land behind a huge rock, for no apparent reason

Roshi walks out from behind the rock first and sees Vegeta and stops, and everyone looks at him.

"What!" said Vegeta, because he noticed that Roshi was lookig at him.

"How'd you get short again, and your voice is different."

"What are you talking about?" asked Vegeta.

Just then Goku waked around the rock with the taller Vegeta next to him. Needless to say every one looked back and forth between the two. Bulma was the first out of everyone to go up to the tall Vegeta and examine him.

"Hmm...looks like you. But he is taller and more muscle mass... but his eyes are the depest blue I have ever seen. His voice is deeper too."said Bulma almost an inch from his face.

"Hey! Theres two Vegetas," said Gohan flying back with cart full of food, "Sorry guys it took me a while to figure out how to get all this home."

"Sustenance!" said the taller Vegeta flying up to Gohan and grabing some food and eating it with no restrant.

"Who the hell are you?" yelled Vegeta.

"Don't you remember? I'm your..."

(gotta love the cliffys)


	6. Vegeta

(First of all I would like to say that I thank anyone that is coming back from reading this story from when I first posted it. My old computer broke and if it wasn't for a message I recently got I would have forgotten about it (SRY!!!) but I hope that I can do this story justice! I do remember what it was that I was going to write. I just hope you'll like it. Again I am sorry for how long it has taken me to get back to this story.)

(Here we go!!!!!)

"…Son." Stated Vegeta.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed the crowd of friends. Particularly Bulma, whose reaction was the most ominous.

"That's impossible." Exclaimed Vegeta, "That is my only son is over there," he said as he gestured towards where Trunks had ran off with Goten and Bardock.

"Well I better get an explanation soon! He looks enough like you! I want answers! NOW!" yelled Bulma, as the crowed around her cringed in fear.

"Hey now we'll figure this out. Ha ha! He he! Hoo!" said Goku in an awkward vice with his hand behind his head. "Hey Piccolo, you're good at figuring things out, right?"

"Don't get me into this," said Piccolo with obvious signs of frustration.

"Aww! Come on! You could really helps us out!" said Goku with a high voice. "Please!"

"I will if you promise never to use that voice with me again." Said Piccolo glancing at Goku out of the corner of his eye.

"I suppose. As long as you'll help." Said Goku with a cheesy grin.

"Okay so what is your name?" said Piccolo gesturing towards the man who claims to be Vegetas son.

"Vegeta." He said looking at Piccolo with the eyes of a child.

"That makes no sense! Why would one of my sons be named Vegeta?" said Vegeta looking a Bulma, trying to act like he doesn't know that she is sending him the glare of death.

"My mother named me after my father so that I couldn't forget his name." He said with a look of dumbfounded innocence.

"Who is your mother?" asked Bulma, getting within an inch of his face.


End file.
